


Lemon

by StarTalers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]*CP：麦克雷×艾什（万万没想到nili克雷是年下？？？！！！）*Note：一个原作向AU解决全部设定问题 | 私设多如狗 | 我流OOC
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 4
Collections: Overwatch





	Lemon

01

当艾什被几个小混混堵在巷子里时，哦，她那时候还不叫“艾什”，父母给她的名字是“伊丽莎白”，还有一个显赫的姓氏“卡利多尼亚”，而面前这些不三不四的小混混们叫她“金发小美妞”。但这头耀眼的金发也并非天生，一如“卡利多尼亚”这个姓氏在那些old money的嘴边只是一挑玩味的轻笑，即使她从小就被教育淑女只能坐椅子的前三分之一，膝盖并拢，腰背挺直，喝茶时要翘起小拇指。  
她一周前才转学到洛杉矶的高校，跟随她到美国的就只有从小陪伴在身边的智械管家鲍勃，至于父母，呵，他们关心女儿还不及某支涨势积极的股票，哪里知道她在学校里不合群，在校外也总惹麻烦。  
事实证明，姓卡利多尼亚的女人并不好欺负，她和那几个混混打得不可开交，最后勉强还能站着，从地上捡起半开的书包甩到肩上，跨过七倒八歪的手下败将们大步离开。  
她不想以这副狼狈的模样回家，如果那栋父母以高价买下的近郊的别墅能被称为“家”的话。伊丽莎白摇摇晃晃地拐进酒吧街的后巷，这里被各家夜店用来堆杂物和垃圾桶，少有人来，就算是喝高了打野炮的男女也不会选这里，是流浪猫狗的聚集地，也是她的秘密基地。推开某个掉了漆的破旧铁柜，露出后面墙上的豁口，里面藏了外伤用的药水和纱布。  
巷口传来平稳的脚步声，每一步都伴随着马刺刮擦在地上的清脆声响，由远及近，不像是路过，倒是有备而来。  
伊丽莎白警惕地闪到铁柜之后，手摸向书包侧面的口袋却摸了个空。  
“我猜你在找这个。”对方停在隔着铁柜的死角里，将一个弹弓丢到伊丽莎白脚边几步远，如果她要捡就势必得从躲着的铁柜后面出来。那是她七岁时自制的“武器”，几年来又反复修改了很多次，用它打碎了不少自家在英国的酒庄里价值连城的红酒。  
伊丽莎白不敢贸然行动，而对方显然比她更有耐心，点燃了一支雪茄，劣质的烟味慢慢飘了过来，她就趁机猛地冲出去袭向男人的下盘。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，看来还没人教过你成年人的处世之道。”  
冰冷的枪口抵上她的前额，让所有困兽犹斗瞬间偃旗息鼓。  
“伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚。”男人比对着手上的照片上下打量着面前长手长脚的漂亮金发姑娘，十五、六岁，但身材已经发育得相当出挑，气质和照片上穿着小礼服洋娃娃似的女孩儿相差甚远，但凭脸上那颗痣倒也能确认身份，“有人花钱买你的命。”话音刚落，子弹已经上膛。  
“等等，等等！”  
也许没有人能在听完漂亮姑娘的遗言之前开枪，伊丽莎白为自己争取到了一句话的喘息，“无论对方是谁，我出十倍！”不见得有效，但至少值得一试。  
男人叼着雪茄的嘴角不易察觉地跳了一下，“五十万，现金。”  
“没问题！”伊丽莎白急着答应而忽略了任何蛛丝马迹。  
“明天，就放在那吧。”男人说着用下巴指了指那个被伊丽莎白用来放医药的豁口，“不要想着报警，你会死得更惨。”  
“我不会报警的！”  
男人满意地点点头，将左轮收回腰侧的枪套里，转身离开。  
“喂！你这家伙……”伊丽莎白冲着他的背影大吼，可腿已经瑟瑟发抖着软了下去，瘫坐在地上一时站不起来，“你叫什么名字？”  
对方如她所愿地停下了脚步，巷子外面昏黄的路灯刚好在此时点亮，将他刀削斧凿般的侧脸投影在坑坑洼洼的地面上，离她的指尖不过几寸的距离，伸出手就能碰到他的帽檐。  
“杰西·麦克雷。”

02

“杰西·麦克雷……”伊丽莎白几乎是在一瞬间就认出了贸然闯入的不速之客，一年前威胁要杀掉她最后又靠五十万摆平的危险分子。她事后调查过，他是个被两道通缉的亡命之徒，可如今仔细看的话，这家伙也不过是因为外表邋遢而显得年长而已，伊丽莎白敢打赌他跟自己绝对是同龄人。  
“谢了。”麦克雷摸了摸刚被包扎好的右肩，坦诚地向伊丽莎白道谢。  
今夜的行动出了点小岔子，麦克雷原本只是在逃跑途中挑了条掩人耳目的路径，却没想到刚跑进漆黑的巷子就撞见坐在垃圾箱上默默掉眼泪的伊丽莎白，她的头发有一阵子没补色了，在明亮的月光下显出原本灰白的颜色。他这才想起，他们正是在这里相遇，或者说，正是在这里结仇的。  
伊丽莎白被突然出现的麦克雷吓了一跳，而后者的神经强烈地弹了一下：要避免麻烦的话，他大概只能杀掉这个碰见得不巧的姑娘了。  
“哈，看来‘成年人的处世之道’不过如此。”  
她是个聪明姑娘，麦克雷不得不如此感叹，她还记得当时说过的话，语气里带着点让人心痒的嘲讽，却还不至于愠怒。  
伊丽莎白主动从柜子后面取出了医疗箱，帮他将伤口一一处理妥当，“算你欠我一次。”  
她说得、做得都相当自然，麦克雷却相信这是她审时度势后做出的判断，所以他顺势而为，摘下头上的牛仔帽扣在胸前，信誓旦旦道：“但凭差遣。”  
“哈哈，好奇怪，你。”伊丽莎白难得被逗笑，伸手抢过他宽沿高顶的毡帽，扣在自己头上，虽然她并未意识到自己此刻在笑，也不确定自己怎么突然对那顶傻透了的帽子有了兴趣，“这是什么老土的服饰？”  
“牛仔都这么穿。”麦克雷忿忿不平地回道。  
“‘牛仔’……”伊丽莎白学着他的语气重复了一遍这个对她来说十分陌生的词汇，“所以，你的牛在哪里？”  
“啊？什么牛？”  
“你说你是‘牛仔’，你的牛呢？”  
“拜托，你到底知不知道什么是‘牛仔’？”  
“没听说过。”伊丽莎白的表情倒是十足的耿直。  
“孤陋寡闻。”  
伊丽莎白被他说得微微皱起眉，“所以‘牛仔’是什么？”  
“是……”  
是西部，是荒漠，是被阳光烤得炽热的沙石，是小酒馆，是风琴，是仙人掌上尖锐的刺，是马蹄铁，是火药，是正午时分的决斗……又都不是。  
“总之，”麦克雷为了掩饰尴尬，站起来掏出左轮甩了个帅气的枪花给她看，“很酷就是了。”  
“可我听说你是个通缉犯。”  
“赏金猎人，谢谢。”  
“随你怎么说。”伊丽莎白耸了耸肩，于是话题又告一段落。  
可两人又都没有先行离开的意图，沉默便像泉水，又像头顶的月光，在空气中缓慢流淌。  
“所以，你怎么哭了？”麦克雷抬手去抹她被眼泪晕得脏兮兮的眼线，这动作过于亲昵又轻浮，被伊丽莎白条件反射地打开。  
“不关你的事。”  
“那我换个问题，这么晚了，你怎么不回家？”  
“我没有家。”  
“真巧，我也没有。”  
“呸，谁跟你一样，我可是...我可是......”话说一半突然有点泄气。  
“走吧，我送你回去。”  
伊丽莎白没直接拒绝，反问道：“你有车？”  
“没有。”  
“公共交通早就停运了。”  
“跟我来。”  
麦克雷拉着伊丽莎白走出巷子，挑了家规模一般人气还不错的夜店混了进去。  
“在这等我。”  
“哈？”伊丽莎白被留在靠近门口的地方，接过麦克雷一股脑丢过来的帽子枪套，还有那条脏兮兮的毛线斗篷，目瞪口呆地看着他解开衬衫上面两颗扣子，风流倜傥地晃进了舞池，十几分钟后洋洋得意地走回来，食指上转着一把车钥匙。  
“什么？！”  
“先走再说。”  
伊丽莎白才不会乖乖听他的，麦克雷也不顾她如何喋喋不休，于是他大步走在前面，她小跑着跟在后面，一路上吵个不停。  
“你果然是个通缉犯！”  
“小小姐？我还不至于因为小偷小摸而被通缉。”  
“嘿！你不许这么叫我！”  
“那怎么称呼？尊贵的卡利多尼亚阁下？”  
“闭嘴吧你！还没找到这家伙的车？”  
“有点耐心好不好？钥匙都拿到了，找到车只是时间问题。”  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，天都要亮了！”  
“再多嘴你就自己走回家！”  
“啧，大不了让鲍勃来接我！”  
“呵，你如果想让他来接你，早就打电话了。”  
被拆穿的伊丽莎白顿时一脸吃瘪的表情，麦克雷“善解人意”地拍了拍她的头，“没事，我不会说出去的，卡利多尼亚家的小小姐躲起来哭的事。”  
“麦克雷！我警告你，不许再这么叫我！”

麦克雷将伊丽莎白送到家门口时，正是夜色最深的凌晨三点，近郊更是冷清，宅院门口倒是还点着夜灯，而围绕着别墅的树丛里传来不知名的虫鸣。  
伊丽莎白刚打开车门就被晚风吹得打了个哆嗦，伸出去的脚又收回来，“嘭”地带上车门。  
“怎么？还不想回家？”麦克雷不解地扭头看向她。  
“我要怎么找你？”伊丽莎白简单直接地问道。  
“哈？你找我干嘛？”  
“你欠的人情，我总得知道怎么讨回来吧？”  
“呃……”麦克雷一时语塞，伊丽莎白却没有让步的意思，抱着手臂好整以暇地等他给出一个满意的回答。  
“……好吧。”麦克雷从前储物箱里翻找出车主放在那的纸笔，匆匆写下一行地址和一个人名，“他是这家店的酒保，也是个情报贩子，你可以通过他与我联络。”  
伊丽莎白瞄了眼纸上的字迹，没接，反问道：“我怎么确认你不是随便编的糊弄我？”  
麦克雷回以一个“你要这么想我也没办法”的欠揍表情，“伊%丽）*奥^斯莎#耶白……”  
“是‘伊丽莎白’！你打定主意要激怒我么？！”  
“不好意思，这名字有点烫嘴。”麦克雷讲了个完全不好笑的笑话试图含混过去，换来伊丽莎白的冷眼相对，“我不擅长读太复杂的名字，那么，莉兹，再这么耗下去，天都要亮了。”  
伊丽莎白没脾气地从他手中抽走那张纸条，也默认了“莉兹”这个带着点亲密意味的简称，再次打开车门，迎着寒凉的风走进浓重的夜色。  
麦克雷在她背后降下车窗，伊丽莎白比同龄人要高出不少，也不知道是不是出挑的身高使她看起来更加瘦削，双手揣在夹克衫的口袋里，肩膀微微绷起，像一只警觉的猫科动物，豹子，一只尚未显现出攻击性的豹子。  
“莉兹。”  
伊丽莎白闻声停下脚步，只转过半个身子回头看他。  
“晚安，莉兹。”  
只有结束约会的小情侣才会这样道别。  
伊丽莎白从鼻子里发出一声不屑的“哼”，不自在地抬脚踢飞一颗小石子，大步走开。  
麦克雷知趣儿地耸耸肩，发动车子调头驶走。  
“晚安。”“……晚安？”“晚安……”她小声念叨了几遍这个简单且常见的词汇，可语气听起来都生硬又奇怪……“去他的。”

03

当警察闯进课堂带走伊丽莎白时，流言几乎是在一瞬间就传遍了整个校园。  
“我就知道，她是个彻头彻尾的烂货，她活该！”  
“她犯了什么事？”  
“不知道，管它呢，最好让她倒大霉！”  
“对，早该有人来教训教训这个婊子。”  
而事实上，即使是在警局，负责审讯伊丽莎白的探员也不得不毕恭毕敬地陈述：“卡利多尼亚小姐，您要知道，这家伙是个臭名昭著的通缉犯，希望您能够配合我们，提供线索。”  
屏幕上是一段街头监控拍下的视频，她和麦克雷在夜店外开走了一辆不属于他们的车。  
“我说过了，我喝多了，什么都不记得了，我不认识这个人。”在过去的半个多小时中，伊丽莎白坚持重复着同样的说辞，又在探员不断地变换话术后，选择遵循米兰达公约保持沉默，直到卡利多尼亚家的律师出面保释。  
她走出警局的时候，外面正下着大雨，她的智械管家鲍勃穿了件滑稽的黄色雨衣，将雨伞移到她头顶。  
“你先回去吧。”伊丽莎白说着将书包甩给鲍勃，后者不解地眨了眨眼，“我自己能行。”她跨上摩托车，独自驶进寒冷的风雨中。

麦克雷没指望他的老熟人，那个只有行业规则却没什么道德底线的情报贩子，能对自己的藏身之处完全保密，却仍然没料到伊丽莎白会这么快就找上门来。这姑娘看起来落魄透了，浑身湿漉漉的，抱膝靠墙坐在他公寓门口，灰白的发丝紧贴在脸侧，而那张脸也被雨水洗干净了原本凌厉张扬的妆容，让她看起来更像是原本的年龄，一个17岁的普通高中生。  
他低头与她对视了许久，在置之不理和大发善心之间反常地选择了后者。  
“进来吧。”麦克雷打开房门，借给她浴室和一套衣服，暂且没有追问她登门造访的目的。  
伊丽莎白换上那套牛仔风格的衬衫皮裤，顺手摘下麦克雷的帽子扣在自己头上，在镜子前走了两圈，“还不赖，我甚至有点喜欢你们牛仔的穿着了。”大了好几码的裤子在她走动时差点滑掉，所以她又自作主张地打开麦克雷的衣柜找一条多余的皮带，瞬间便被涌出的毛线斗篷糊了一脸，各种颜色，各种花纹，“什、（么）？！”等她从那坨织物里挣扎出来，发现麦克雷自始至终都抱着手臂站在门边看足了笑话，于是泄愤似的把最后一件斗篷扔在他脚边，嘟囔道：“怪人。”  
“这评价我原封不动地还给你。”麦克雷着实想不通，怎么会有人主动与自己这样一个罪大恶极的通缉犯牵扯不清。他走上前，好脾气地找出一条皮带扔给伊丽莎白，又一件一件地捡起地上的斗篷，乱糟糟地塞回衣柜，“我告诉过盖伊，如果你去找他，可以同我联络，但不要透露我的地址。”  
“你自己说的，那家伙是个情报贩，所以我问他如何找到你。”说着伊丽莎白做出了一个数钱的手势，“比我预想的便宜不少。”  
麦克雷一愣，转而重重地关上衣柜门，“我讨厌有钱人。”  
“放心吧，我想大多数有钱人也不怎么喜欢你。”  
“你怎么说？”  
“我是个例外。”伊丽莎白大大咧咧地坐上房间里那张老旧的单人床，似笑非笑地看着麦克雷，“我今天因为‘偷车’被警察逮捕了。”  
麦克雷不以为然地回道：“你既然能在我眼前抱怨，就说明卡利多尼亚家的律师还有点用。”  
“那车可是你偷的。”伊丽莎白迅速地撇清关系，“警察还希望我能供出你的线索，赏金七百万。”  
“没想到堂堂卡利多尼亚也会把这点小钱放在眼里。”  
伊丽莎白不可置否地笑笑，“不过，你得来参加我的毕业舞会。”

麦克雷转过身，像看着什么可怕又可笑的小怪物一样，睁大了眼睛瞪着伊丽莎白，想从她脸上看出恶作剧的蛛丝马迹。  
“你疯了，我可是个通缉犯。”  
他没直接拒绝，这是个好兆头，伊丽莎白的嘴角已经扬起了一半，“没关系，是化妆舞会，你随便用什么把脸遮起来就是了。”可是她高估了麦克雷的审美，就不该说那个“随便”，或者就应该替他准备好整套礼服，总好过对着西装、礼帽、黑披肩、蓝围巾和一副眼罩追悔莫及。  
“什么……”提着长裙摆走到门廊的伊丽莎白，一时竟无法判断自己此刻的情绪是震惊，还是心如死灰。  
“……你说是化妆舞会。”麦克雷也意识到自己的画风同伊丽莎白相差得似乎有点远，尴尬地挠了挠脸。  
“所以你是在扮演谁？”  
“看不出来么？显而易见！”麦克雷突然兴奋起来，伊丽莎白却疑惑地摇了摇头。  
“好吧，给你一点提示。”说着他清了清嗓，换了种更低沉声线：“我表面上是迪亚哥，假装胆小害怕。但是在深夜，我整装出发，举起锋利的剑来主持正义。要问我是谁？佐罗！”  
不敢相信他竟然做出了一整套登场亮相的动作，说到“举起锋利的剑”时正拔出腰侧的左轮手枪直指着伊丽莎白，紧接着毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，在她的惊呼声中弹出一支玫瑰，“今夜的你，也是如此的美丽动人。”  
“谢…谢谢。”伊丽莎白受宠若惊地接过那支鲜艳似火的玫瑰。竟然觉得有点英俊什么的……我一定是昏了头了！！！  
事实证明，麦克雷这身反其道而行的装扮和风流的谈吐确实英俊潇洒，不少姑娘在舞会上频频示好，又碍于伊丽莎白的存在知难而退，如果不是身份成谜，他会成为Prom King也未可知。  
而Prom Queen是位典型的金发碧眼的北欧美人，正被学生会干部戴上夸张的水晶皇冠和宝蓝色的绶带，麦克雷毫不掩饰地吹了声口哨，下一秒就被伊丽莎白的细高跟踩在脚面上。  
“喂！莉兹！”  
“哼。”伊丽莎白毫无歉意地挪开脚，乐队刚好在这时奏响了最后一支舞曲，“差不多该回去了。”  
刚走出去半步，伊丽莎白就被麦克雷拉住，回头看见他摘下礼帽扣在胸前，俯身吻在她手背上：“可是今晚你还未同我跳一支舞。”  
“我不喜欢跳舞。”伊丽莎白生硬地回绝道。  
“你会喜欢和我跳舞的，请给我这份殊荣。”  
鬼迷心窍了……伊丽莎白一边飞速地回忆曾经在交谊课程上学会的舞步和旋转，一边拼命压抑着强烈的心跳。  
这是首舒缓的曲子，能让他们慢慢跳，可伊丽莎白仍觉得慌乱，不似麦克雷那般游刃有余，她仿佛听到有同学压低了声音提及她的名字，又是令人反感的风言风语……“莉兹。”  
麦克雷的呼唤吸引了她的注意，抬起头便直撞进他眼里，深褐色的，温暖的，也许是在温暖的灯光下才有了这种错觉，但此时的伊丽莎白无法否认，那是双温暖的眼睛。

“不要听他们说什么，看着我，一直看着我就好。”  
那晚他们难得在舞曲的掩饰中说了很多话，关于别人的，也关于他们自己的，细枝末节，最后麦克雷问她：“毕业之后，你什么打算？”

第二天伊丽莎白开着辆破越野给了他回答，他们从圣塔莫尼卡出发，沿着66号公路一路向东，朝着太阳升起的方向流浪。  
伊丽莎白在旅途中庆祝了自己的18岁生日，一个相当不像样的成年礼，他们在荒凉的公路边扎营，升起篝火，拿出之前在加油站买的啤酒和火腿，她说：“这可比白天那家餐馆的饭菜强多了。”  
麦克雷耸耸肩，点燃一支雪茄，“是你太挑剔了。”  
伊丽莎白不作回答，用脚尖踢了踢他的靴子，“给我一支。”  
“你会抽么？”麦克雷半信半疑地抽出一支递给她，伊丽莎白却熟练地叼着雪茄凑到他面前借火，一点橘红的火星粘上烟丝，在黑暗中随着她的呼吸明明灭灭。  
“我的生日礼物呢？”伊丽莎白微醺地吐出一团烟雾。  
麦克雷为难地抓了抓头发，“我确实不知道今天是你生日，所以……要不先欠着？”  
伊丽莎白大方地笑了笑，“这样吧，你回答我一个问题，就当还上了。”  
“也行。”麦克雷爽快地答应下来。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“杰西·麦克雷。”  
“我是说真名。”伊丽莎白此刻的表情倒一点迷醉的迹象都没有了，不好骗。  
麦克雷无奈地凑到伊丽莎白耳边，嘟嘟囔囔地念出一个名字。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的假的？！哈哈哈哈！这名字也、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太土了吧！”  
麦克雷看着笑得上气不接下气的伊丽莎白，克制住打她的冲动，或者说更想打片刻之前草率地答应的自己。  
“果然，我也应该给自己取一个假名！”缓过气来的伊丽莎白突然兴奋地吵起来，抱着手臂冥思苦想了一番后，征求意见一般提出：“……‘艾什’，你觉得‘艾什’怎么样？”  
Ash，那是她头发原本的颜色，是燃烧后的灰烬。  
“从今天起，我就是伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚·艾什。”她说着高举起啤酒瓶，邀请麦克雷与她一同庆祝。  
“艾什，真是个不错的名字。”麦克雷笑着与她碰杯，在清脆的碰撞声后一饮而尽。  
“等等，如果你今天才成年的话，你之前有合法的驾照么？或者临时驾照？”  
艾什爽朗地大笑起来，“没想到你也会拘泥于这种小事！你有么？”  
“但显然我比你开得好多了！”麦克雷仍对之前艾什闪着左转灯却向右打方向盘差点与一辆货车相撞的事心有余悸。  
“我最近不是开得很熟练了么？”艾什反问着又开了两瓶啤酒。  
“我真是疯了。”麦克雷喃喃自语道，却没拒绝艾什递过来的酒瓶。  
“谁不是呢？相信我，我比你更疯。”她眼里有着麦克雷看不懂的光，滚烫宛如赤红的炼铁，好像仅仅是对视也会被灼伤。  
因为，我爱你啊。她没有说，笑着垂下眼睑。  
当“爱”这个字眼第一次从艾什心头划过时，他们正驶过一片绿洲，池塘在炽热的阳光下熠熠生辉，白色的水鸟成群徘徊，麦克雷踩下刹车，指着道路前面一个灰突突的小玩意说：“你猜那是什么？”  
是一只卡在洞口的土拨鼠。  
麦克雷笑嘻嘻地把它拔出来，举起来朝着艾什晃了晃，又放到公路外的沙丘上。  
在那一刻，她想起那场灯火摇曳的舞会，想起那个冰冷下雨的夜晚，想起在漆黑的巷子里黯然神伤，抬起头却能看到的明亮月光。  
而这一刻，是左灯右行的冲突，疯狂却没有退路。

04

卡利多尼亚夫妇于里阿尔托不幸遭遇空难逝世。  
他们在加油站的电视上毫无防备地看到这条新闻，麦克雷惊讶地转向艾什，而后者的反应远比他想象得平静，她放下手中的咖啡杯，对上他的目光，甚至还能露出一个不带感情的微笑，缓缓叙述道：“‘幸福的家庭都差不多，不幸的家庭却有着各自的不幸’，相信我，我的家庭不幸绝不是从父母双亡开始的，所以没关系，你不用想方设法安慰我。但是……”  
这句话的后半段，在他们几天后途经亚利桑那州时，艾什看上了一栋挂牌出售的老房子，开口说道：“麦克雷，你能成为我的家人么。”

以她的才干，如果专心经营家族产业，必当有一番不俗的成就，可偏偏选择了法外之徒的宿命，对着日渐增长的通缉金额，竟洋洋得意。  
“六千五百万，还不错。”艾什撕下墙上的通缉令，炫耀似地朝麦克雷挥了挥，“对了，是谁派你来杀我的？”  
“啊？”麦克雷正指挥小弟整装战利品，一时被她问得摸不着头脑。  
“就第一次见面的时候，你说有人花钱买我的命。”  
“哦，那个啊，其实没谁。”  
“那就是你要杀我咯。”艾什危险地摆弄着一颗子弹，让它在指缝间滚来滚去。  
“也不是。”  
“说实话，到底怎么回事？”  
“啧，我那时候身无分文，只好讹你一笔。”  
“麦克雷，我操你的！”  
“呵，乐意奉陪。”  
“滚！”

麦克雷从塌软的躺椅上睁开眼，闻到一丝柠檬的味道。  
他捡起地上的裤子松垮垮地套上，走到隔壁的书房发现艾什正站在那面用于统筹的墙壁前谋划着什么，看到麦克雷走进来，她指了指桌上的茶壶，他这才意识到自己的确口渴得厉害。  
艾什看见麦克雷给自己倒了满满一杯红茶，胡乱吹了吹气试了试温度，便大口灌下，接着又倒了一杯，用同样的方式喝光，嫌弃地评论道：“浪费。”  
“哈？”麦克雷不解地反问。  
“眼下到处都物资短缺，这可是难得的锡兰红茶。”  
“呿，上次拦截的货车里不是收获了一大箱。”  
“那个不一样，品质不好。”  
“我喝起来都一个样。”  
“所以才说‘浪费’。”  
麦克雷挑了下眉，将注意力转到那面贴满资料的墙上，“你在鼓捣些什么？”  
艾什怡然自得地打量着自己几个月的成果，狡黠地笑起来，“干票大的。”

“见鬼！这就是你说的干票大的？”麦克雷压着艾什的脑袋狼狈地躲到一排几乎被打烂的货柜后面。  
“我怎么知道守望先锋会突然插手？！”艾什不甘示弱地反驳道。  
“嘘！”麦克雷用力捂住她的嘴，气得艾什张口在他手上咬了一圈牙印。他忍住没叫出声，在她耳边用气音说：“听着，待会儿等我信号，你带着他们从侧门先撤，我垫后，脱离追踪后老地方见。”  
“什么信号？”艾什还没来得及问，麦克雷就已经闪身出去，同时响起交火的枪声，行吧，我猜这就是信号了。  
艾什迅速地集结起其余的人手，按计划撤退，夜深后便等在约定好的桥洞地下，却直到天微微泛亮，也没等到麦克雷。  
几天后，死局帮打听到麦克雷被关押在科罗拉多监狱，艾什对着那张监狱平面图愤怒地将匕首插进桌面，“废物。”  
于是她又策划了一场劫狱，这不同于往常的拦路打劫，要突破监狱的层层看守，花费了不少的人脉和资源，艾什甚至已经想好了在救出那个男人时要如何大肆嘲讽，却没想到等待她的是一间空荡荡的牢房。如果不是手下阻拦，她怕是要把狱警活活打死，却仍没问出麦克雷的下落。  
他就这样，消失了。

05

前几个月，艾什发了疯似的派人出去漫无边际地搜寻麦克雷的线索，死局帮的其它活动全部告停，她甚至不得不动用卡利多尼亚的资产，以维持接下来的开销。  
半年后她冷静下来，同死局帮的另外两位创始人从长计议，却仍未停止寻找麦克雷。  
一年后，都劝她该放下，“是时候了，艾什。费这么大功夫找这么久，就算是个死人，也早找到尸体了。”  
“是啊。”艾什口口声声地应下，指间夹着支兀自燃尽的雪茄，神情里是说不出的落寞，好像要放弃的不是麦克雷，而是她自己，前一秒如释重负，后一秒心如绞痛。  
就这样，她断断续续地又找了一年半。其间她的分心使死局帮内部有所松动，差点反水，又被她暴力镇压下去，付出的代价是腰腹上的两个弹孔，收获的战利品是一颗无坚不摧的心。  
死局帮由此开启了新的篇章，艾什一手促成了几大帮派的和平共处，在整个美国西部混得风生水起。而她本人，开着辆破越野，沿着66号公路，一路回到洛杉矶郊外，那座父母留给她的别墅，出发前她对帮忙把车加满油的智械管家说：“鲍勃，我想休息一阵子。”

她就这样躲进时间里，好像一切都不曾发生，一切仍尚未开始，她甚至异想天开地想去读个大学，金融或者法律，反正是她父母铺好的道路。所以她在这年冬天，圣诞节之前，来到了英国，拜访她父母的旧友。  
对方是位和蔼的老教授，同妻子住在剑桥，本人也在剑桥大学任教。  
幸好艾什的名声还没传到英国，在这对夫妇眼里，她依然是卡利多尼亚家的继任者，伊丽莎白小姐。他们也知晓卡利多尼亚夫妇的意外去世，热情地邀请这位孤苦伶仃的姑娘共度圣诞，艾什却礼貌地回绝了，不愿打扰他们与家人团聚的节日。  
她搭平安夜当晚的火车，抵达国王十字车站时已是深夜，再乘出租车去酒店。  
雪下得很大，司机不得不缓慢行驶，又遇上几个红灯，一路上走走停停消耗了不少时间。  
艾什不甚在意，从大衣内侧的口袋里掏出一张沾着体温的相片，安静而长久地端详着。  
她记得那局牌是自己输了，和麦克雷打牌她总是输多赢少，所以他才会嚣张地放出话来：“如果你连赢我三局，这把‘维和者’就归你了。”她苦笑起来，眼前有点模糊。  
她也曾拥有一个家的，在颠簸前行的越野车，在四面漏风的帐篷，在亚利桑那的老房子，在一切他在的地方，这样的回忆，还足以支撑她继续走下去。  
就像是你嘴唇内侧不小心咬破的创口，明知道会妨碍愈合，却忍不住反复舔舐，沉迷于血腥与刺痛中那丝若有若无的甜。

“小姐，到了，需要帮您拿行李么？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”艾什打开车门，马上有酒店的门童过来帮她提行李，那张相片来不及收起，仍被她握在手里。  
“安吉拉，在这种天气出行可不是什么好主意。”  
“杰西，要抱怨就冲着莱耶斯去，是他下的命令，我们得去确认……”  
他们在酒店大堂擦肩而过，短短十秒，或者只有七秒，艾什僵在原地，心跳真真切切地停滞了一息，又剧烈地跳动起来，仿佛听到一个相似的声音就回首顾盼，又好像追着一个模糊的身影跑出几个街口，不是他，不是他，求求你，不要是他。  
他还是老样子，牛仔风格的穿着，喜欢金发碧眼的北欧美人，倒是不知道在哪怎么丢了左手，换上了一只机械手臂。  
“小姐，您怎么了？”门童小心翼翼地询问道，“是落了东西在出租车上么？我这就帮您联系。”  
回过神来的艾什冷漠地回道：“没什么，叫前台把我的房退掉吧，再帮我订一张最早飞洛杉矶的机票，安排出租车，我就在这等着。”  
门童不清楚发生了什么，不敢怠慢，急忙按照她吩咐的同前台沟通。  
艾什站在那里，后知后觉地感到愤怒与悲伤，整个人无法自制地颤抖起来。她一怒之下撕烂了相片，碎片在手心里握成一团，却没舍得扔掉，欲盖弥彰地塞进了口袋。  
没什么，她只是被抛弃了而已，又一次，被家人抛弃了，而已。

“小姐，还需要热茶或者毛毯么？”空乘在调暗机舱灯光前最后一次询问。  
在圣诞节当天出行的旅客不多，整个头等舱就只有这位穿着考究的小姐一人，神色疲惫，不知这趟是远行还是归途。  
艾什倦怠地摇了摇头，表示自己什么都不需要，末了又忍不住问了句：“有胶带么？”  
“您稍等。”  
她将那把碎片一点点展平，又蹩脚地拼贴起来，空乘不忍打扰，只留了头顶的阅读灯给她，橙黄的灯光倾泻而下，好像照耀在一座孤独的岛屿上。  
片刻后，空乘注意到她自己关闭了阅读灯，黑暗里传来压抑的哭泣。

06

“杰西·麦克雷，好久不见，还以为你把我给忘了。”  
“怎么会呢，我最近有点忙。”  
麦克雷没天真到以为他们还能握手言和，艾什也是真的想置他于死地，只是在远远听到麦克雷与被唤醒的智械互相问候时，艾什忍不住还会想：我以为我们曾经至少也算是搭档，既然称不上家人的话。  
这也许是她的弱点，一直想拥有一个家。  
而他永远爱自由与冒险。  
麦克雷“借用”了艾什的摩托车，不难注意到那张被撕得粉碎又勉强拼起来的老相片，想必它就这样常年贴在仪表盘上，蒙着西部的风和沙子，被炽烈的阳光晒得褪色。  
说实话，他从没想过安顿下来，过平凡稳定的日子，那不适合他，也不符合牛仔的风格。  
但也许唯一一次他让这念头在脑海里溜过，是他从那栋旧房子的破沙发上醒来，艾什问他：“要喝茶么？”  
那是滚烫的红茶中，柠檬切片散发出的浓郁气味。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript:  
> 既然不是《You Are A Lover》，标题其实取自米津玄师的《Lemon》，自行感受一下：「最终是你让我懂得 这世间亦有无法挽回的幸福」。
> 
> 在开始构思这篇的时候，脑子里跑过的BGM大概是《You Are A Lover》，就“you are a lover from today, can you afford to dump a friend?”的调调。  
> 谁料到暴雪编剧操作sao得一劈，说“ex-lover”的是你，说“not dating”的也是你，what not dating？？？  
> 行吧，你说什么就是什么吧！


End file.
